Doric's Hammer
by hotstuff1708
Summary: Doric spends a night enjoying himself. Doric is known for being good with a hammer, but nobody knows just HOW good. Adult content, homosexual references but no actual M/M. Doric should be in the characters' list! Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Doric liked a friendly chat once in a while. But when he looked up at the tall, random man who had walked into his house completely out of the blue, he didn't get much of a chat.

"Clay is what I use more than anything, to make casts..." he rattled on, bored out of his mind; the man seemed to just stand there blankly in front of him.

He grumbled to himself as the fickle adventurer wandered off to collect a random assortment of ores he already had in plentiful supply.

He only really asked for them to shut them up for a while - he never really expected them to come back and ask for a reward or anything. He'd just roll his eyes and tell them they could use his anvil. Doric was smart enough not to deny a man twice the size of him, wearing steel armour and carrying such a long sword.

"How many o' these friggin' humans are gonna come to my house everyday to ask me for a quest? They're all messed up folk," he muttered to himself as he yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him.

His clock read 9pm, and naturally he'd get up early the next morning to rattle on the same speech to another beefy adventurer.

Oh what fun... if the adventurers seemed real instead of just staring into blank space above him then maybe they'd be less annoying.

He grumbled to himself as he closed the door to his main room, standing alone in his small bedroom.

He pulled off his steel helmet, tossing it haphazardly onto the stool in the corner. He tossed his hammer and clothes there and lay on his small, wooden bed in nothing but his boots. He looked down at his muscular frame and his semi-erect eight-inch penis. He grinned to himself, wrapping his hand around it and slowly pulling it up and down.

'Haven't tugged the beast in a good few years,' he thought to himself. Usually he'd just fall asleep but for some reason he couldn't resist jerking off tonight.

"Fuck... ah... shit yeah..." he moaned to himself, cursing in his native tongue.

"Fuck me... oh gods... fuck my hole..."

He was panting like a dog; his hand frantically slamming up and down along his dwarven pride.

"Need... a fuckin'... cock..."

Doric lived a good few hours away from Falador, and there he was treated as a war-hero rather than a normal person.

The druids were balanced, and as such avoided such primal pleasures.

He'd need to either find a willing adventurer - ironically, when he **wants **them to arrive in his house they're in short supply - or improvise.

That's when he spotted his hammer. A large, metal block, sat atop a long, smooth, wooden rod. It was quite thick too; it seemed to bulge near the base, getting nearly as thick as his wrist.

Perfect. Oh, this brings such new meaning to what people say about him, 'quite handy with a hammer'.

He slid up off the bed and grabbed his hammer, dragging it to the middle of his bedroom and balancing it so the hilt pointed directly upwards.

He grabbed a pot of oil he used whenever he polish his tools and began to plaster it all over the shaft of his hammer, rubbing it up and down. His hands got really sticky and his cock bulged in excitement as he prepared his fuck-toy.

He bent over slightly and stuck one of his thick, rough fingers into his tight, dwarven hole.

He growled, coating the finger with more oil before trying again.

"Fuck... I haven't fingered myself in a good few years..." he grunted to himself, moaning in pleasure as his finger finally slid in with a loud 'pop'.

He slowly pushed his finger in until his knuckle pressed against his hairy butt-cheeks. He shivered in pleasure and precum drooled slowly from the tip of his fat cock.

He slowly retracted the finger and pushed it back in slightly more quickly. Again, almost teasingly, he slowly pulled out the finger and slammed it back in, grunting in pleasure.

He began to thrust more powerfully, finger-fucking himself with vigour. His cock drooled precum steadily and he grunted every time his finger slid inside him.

He dipped the finger back into the oil, along with his thicker middle finger. He pressed the pair of fingers to his moist hole and slowly began to apply pressure, moaning as they slid inside him.

His moans were loud and frequent. He was on his knees, bent over; finger-fucking his hole hard and fast.

He began to wiggle them, scissoring them and thrusting in and out. His cock drooled more rapidly, a small pool of his cock-juice forming on the dusty stone floor.

He pulled them out and knelt panting frantically for air. He clambered to his feet and grabbed the pot of oil and scooped a liberal amount into his hand shoving his three middle fingers hard into his tight hole.

"Aghh! Fuck!" he screamed, shoving his fingers hard into his relatively tight hole.

After a few minutes of nothing but moaning, panting and slippery noises, he shoved his entire hand into the oil pot and pushed the greasy limb up against his hole.

"This is the big one..." he grunted to himself before it managed to slide in, forcing a scream of twisted pleasure and pain out of the dwarf.

He began to force his fist in and out of his hole. His cock was throbbing with pleasure, precum was pouring out of his cockhead in gallons and he wasn't sure how long he could take this before he came.

He pulled off of his fist and added more oil to his hammer, getting ready for the final hurdle.

"Here goes..." he panted to himself before sliding onto the wooden pole and slowly lowering himself onto it.

His mouth opened wide and he lazily moaned a long, low moan, smiling as his body took in most of the massive foot-long shaft of the hammer.

He began to frantically bounce up and down on it, screaming, moaning, swearing and panting in ecstasy.

His fist pounded his cock hard and fast, slippery with the oil and precum.

Finally, with one final thrust, he came, spurting like a madman, all over his wall.

After a minute of non-stop cumming, his wall was thickly coated in cum and he slowly sunk down to the bottom of the hammer.

Sweat dripped from his soaked body, making his muscles shine and his floor damp.

After a few minutes of rest, his cock had gone limp and he pulled off the hammer, sweat and anal juices trickling down the wood.

"Thank Saradomin for Yew trees or that might have snapped..." he thought to himself as he placed the hammer against the stool once more. He heaved himself back onto his bed and closed his eyes. "Ahh... now to sleep..."

His front door creaked open and he heard the sound of an adventurer walk into his hut. He grumbled.

"You should have arrived five minutes ago! You would have got one **hell** of a quest!"


	2. So Long

**Hey, it's me.** I figured this is the best way to notify as many of my readers - past and present - of the situation.

I haven't written any fiction - at ALL - since October 2013. I've had a massive writer's block that I just haven't been able to fight my way out of, and I apologise. I know a lot of you really enjoy my work, and I do take pride in saying that I'm a good writer.

I wish I could have done more fiction for you all, and hopefully in the future I will be able to create some more wonderful stuff for you all to enjoy. Until then, I'm posting this message as a 'new chapter' to each of my stories to let you know that it's unlikely I'll be continuing any of them. I apologise sincerely for that.

If I do ever break through this block, I'll probably be writing at "**Archive of Our Own**". There's a link so you can occasionally check in on me; I doubt I'll get over this any time soon, but let's be optimistic.

Thank you for the continued support these past few years. It has not gone unnoticed and I have been actively proud - and upset - to see each Favourite, each Review, and each Follow that my works have allocated.

Again, thank you... and sorry.

Archive of Our Own


End file.
